Kade Andrews
Kade Andrews is one of the graduate students of the Aquacorde City Pokémon Academy and a main character of Z: A Kalos Journey. He is written by gimmepie. Background Kade was born in Laverre City in the north of the Kalos where he has lived most of his life and is an only child. Kade's father works at the local cafe whilst his mother does administrative work for the Pokemon Fan Club located there. He was always a bit of a loner growing up, preferring to bird watch throughout the heavily forested city than to participate in the more common activities. He also did not idolise Valerie, the local Gym Leader, as many of his peers did. Instead, he followed the exploits of prominent Flying type users such as Unova's Skyla or Alola's Kahili. Whilst he didn't have much in the way of proper friends, Kade's family was always extremely close knit. He has always had a positive relationship with his parents and was extremely closed to his grandparents as he shared his grandfather's hobby of bird watching. He spent a lot of time at his grandparents' home in Geosenge Town. Two years prior to the beginning of Z (the time of X and Y), Kade and his parents were travelling to Geosenge town at the same time as Lysandre unleashed the Ultimate Weapon. They witnessed Geosenge's destruction and narrowly avoided death as they were not far from being within the weapon's range. The experience resulted in Kade developing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and for a long time he suffered anxiety attacks. He spent several months in recovery before throwing himself hard into his studies, resolving to achieve his goal of becoming Kalos' first Flying gym leader before he dies. It was shortly after that he enrolled in the Aquacorde Trainer School where he quickly became known for his mellow personality and obsession with birds/Flying types. Personality Kade is best defined by his extremely mellow nature. He's rarely in a rush and prefers to enjoy his life while he has it since nobody ever knows when they might die. He's generally friendly to everyone he meets and isn't phased by people's more unpleasant traits. He is also somewhat absent minded, easily getting distracted if he sees something interesting (usually a Flying Pokemon) and his thoughts frequently wandering. That being said, he is surprisingly studious when it comes to areas he is interested in. He typically did quite well and he has dedicated a lot of his spare time to researching Flying Pokemon in his quest to become a gym leader. Despite that goal, Kade has a personality that is actually ideal for more artistic pursuits such as contests. He's a creative person with a knack for easily and quickly coming up with unique and complex strategies and is skilled at solving difficult problems. Unfortunately, his obtuse thought process is almost always obtuse, so he often misses far simpler solutions or waste's time and effort on complicated approaches when being direct would be more suitable. In a similar vein, despite being an extremely friendly person, Kade has difficulty navigating social interaction (especially of the more formal variety) and so rarely seeks out interaction, preferring to let it come to him. Kade suffers from PTSD as a result of seeing Geosenge's destruction and nearly being caught within it himself. Although he rarely experiences attacks now, he can freeze up or experience panic attacks in situations in which he is in danger and may even flash back to the Geosenge incident. Physical Appearance Kade is a thinner, angular-faced, white male that stands at the fairly average height of around 5’9”. He used to have something of a tan from spending a lot of time outside, but during his time at the Trainer School he’s not been able to pursue his other hobbies as much due to study, so this has mostly faded. Kade has long-ish, straight brown hair that reaches mid-way down his neck and is notable for the long fringe and bangs that stretch down his face. His eyes are a deep green colour and often display a sleepy sort of gaze. For his attire, Kade usually wears fairly similar clothes. Lighter brown cargo or trousers, a pale (often white) t-shirt and then a darker and looser shirt over the top of that. Around his neck he typically wears a ring which belonged to one of his now deceased grandparents. Following the events in Ambrette Town, Kade began wearing a Noctowl-themed hoodie. During the contest at Parfum Palace and the after party in its gardens, Kade donned a simple charcoal grey suit and tie. The Journey Act One - Origin At the beginning of Z, Kade has recently graduated from the Aquacorde Trainer School and is travelling towards Santalune Forest. On the way there however, he encounters Brielle Baker and another trainer who informs them about a Fletchling causing trouble for a group of Cottonee. Interested in seeing the bird, Kade tagged along with Brielle to rescue the Cottonee. Using Stratus, his then Starly, and Toffee, Brielle's Goomy, the pair simultaneously defended the Cottonee and battled the Fletchling. At the conclusion of the battle, Kade captured the Fletchling. Following his encounter with Brielle and Contrail (the Fletchling), Kade entered Santalune Forest and found that much of it had been burned down with the fire still raging elsewhere and smoke heavy in the air. The smell and burning triggered Kade's PTSD and he began flashing back to the time he witnessed Geosenge's destruction. He came too several minutes later with the aid of Stratus and Contrail. Soon after, he heard a Hoothoot calling and as a "pick-me-up" went to investigate. He found the baby bird trapped in a burned down tree with its deceased siblings and decided to rescue and capture it so he could get it treated in Santalune, naming it Noctilucent (Nox). In Santalune, Kade left Nox at the Pokemon Centre for intensive care and went out exploring the city in search of money making opportunities. He ended up offering his services to the Rangers Guild and was tasked with removing a swarm of Burmy from a residential area at the city's edge. Using a make shift net and with Stratus and Contrail's help, Kade removed the healthy Burmy from the city and took the others to receive treatment before heading to the city's gym to battle Viola. Kade begun the battle with Contrail facing off against Viola's Ninjask. The Fletchling held his own, but ran into trouble when it Baton Passed out and was replaced by Surskit. Stratus then continued the battle, defeating the Surskit by dropping it into the pit below Viola's battlefield. Viola used her Ninjask again but it too was defeated when its claw became lodged in a rock, rendering it unable to avoid a powerful Double-Edge. Thus Kade earned his first badge, collecting Nox and continuing his journey the next morning. Act Two - Faced with Reality On the way to Lumiose City, Kade had stopped for a lunch break when a Spearow appeared out of nowhere and stole food belonging to Nox. Contrail immediately gave chase, wanting to play the hero, but found that he was unable to overpower the Spearow. However, when it appeared he would need Stratus to save him, Contrail managed to push through, evolving and fighting the Spearow to a tie. Kade used the opportunity to capture the Spearow which he named Arcus. Later, just outside of Lumiose, Kade attended an event with Brielle. He had heard that the legendary Flying type, Yveltal, would appear during the blood moon and fly over the city. The two waited some time, but eventually Yveltal did briefly appear to the excitement of the onlooker before flying into the distance. The two then split ways heading into Lumiose. The next day, in the city, Kade encountered Lillie from Alola who was looking for a lost Pokemon. He sent out three of his birds to find it, eventually identifying Lillie's Cosmog amongst a crowd of onlookers. The pair retrieved the rare Pokemon only to then notice an enormous electrical strike nearby. They chose to investigate, heading towards it where they encountered Brielle and Vincent, the latter having brutally defeated the former. Vincent attacked Kade and Lillie but was defeated by Lillie and fled. Act Three - Beneath the Masks Travelling along Versant Road, Kade overheard a pair of younger trainers talking about a Sky Trainer who had defeated them both at once with a Pidgeot despite them both using Electric Pokemon. Kade went looking for the trainer, Sky, and found her resting in a tree nearby. Sky agreed to battle Kade in a best-of-three match in which only Flying Pokemon could be used. The battle begun with Kade using Nox against Sky's new Yanma, Buzz. Sky utlised a strategy using Protect, Speed Boost, Toxic and Leech Life to whittle away at Nox's health without Buzz ever taking a hit. Kade then used Stratus against Sora, her Pidgeot. Stratus was able to land a few hits but took an extensive beating before being caught in a Twister attack. Stratus evolved fighting against the Twister and used the vortex's momentum to launch a boosted Double-Edge in a last ditch effort to win. Despite evolving, Stratus was greatly outmatched and lost to Sora. Sky parted ways with Kade, giving him a Flight Ball as a present and promising to battle again soon. After stopping off at Camphrier town, Kade then briefly visited a nearby canyon Sky had directed him to where Sky Trainers gathered. He entered into a timed, riding Sky Battle against a trainer with a Braviery. During the battle Kade was neither hit nor managed to land a hit. another Sky Trainer who witnessed the battle suggested Kade take part in the contest at the nearby Parfum Palace as an opportunity to continue working on his maneuvers. Kade competed in the Parfum Palace Contest alongside several of his classmates from Aquacorde (including Brielle), Crimson of Team Cinder and Lillie. During his appeal he utilised Stratus, Contrail and Nox is a performance that cast cinematic shadows around the room whilst a fiery performance occupied the stage. Despite having only spent ten minutes working on the appeal before competing, Kade managed to place third in the contest losing only to Crimson and Brielle. Following the Parfum Palace Contest, Kade attended the after party in the contest's gardens. He met with Brielle there, discussing the contest and congratulating her but left mid conversation when a Murkrow caught his eye. Kade attempted to follow the bird into the forest by Palais lane but ended up running into Avril Morris another Aquacorde graduate. He discovered she was looking for an injured Pidgey and decided to help her search for it. The two eventually found the wounded bird but it was snatched by a group of Murkrow and taken deeper into the forest before they could retrieve it. The pair pursued it, finding themselves in the middle of a clearing occupied by hundreds of Murkrow, their Honchkrow leader and several enslaved Pidgey. The trainers battled the Honchkrow using Arcus and Anise, Avril's Noctowl. Even with the advantage in numbers, the Honchkrow was an extremely difficult opponent but the two were narrowly able to get the win when Arcus left the larger bird in a position to be electrocuted by Avril's Mareep. Having seen their boss lose, the Murkrow began to turn on it. Seeing this, Kade decided offered it a safe place on its team and captured the Honchkrow. Act Four - Smoothing Rough Edges The following day, Kade found himself in the Battle Chateau where he met an old veteran trainer named Brent. He challenged Brent and battled his Mightyena with the Honchkrow, now named Nimbus. Nimbus was more powerful than the pure Dark type, however he seemed reluctant to battle and would often disobey Kade's commands. Kade won only through Nimbus' overwhelming power and with encouragement from Brent resolved to work to improve his relationship with Nimbus. Kade would later come across a large flock of Oricorio feeding on nectar among a colourful flower field. In particular he noticed a solitary member of the flock that wore a spell tag around her neck. Kade started a battle with her using Nimbus. During the battle Nimbus ignored Kade and proceeded to brutally dominate the Oricorio, who was more interested in staying clean than battling. Kade returned Nimbus before the Oricorio could become badly hurt. After the battle, Kade treated the Oricorio's wounds and cleaned her feathers for her. He then offered her a place on his team, which she gladly accepted because of Kade's kind nature and skilled grooming. Eventually, Kade would reach Ambrette Town and at the Pokemon Centre there would be directed to a cliff where Flying type users would gather. There he discovered a small group of Flying Pokemon enthusiasts participating in an unofficial PokeRinger competition - among them Sky who was in the process of winning her tenth match in a row. At Sky's prompting, Kade agreed to participate in a round with her using Contrail against her Skarmory. At first it appeared that Contrail was winning, snagging the ring and making it close to the target, however thanks to a combination of Automize, Weak Armour and Swords Dance, Saber was able to not only catch up but knock Contrail out with a single Aerial Ace. It then caught the ring and dropped it on the target. Following the pokeringer match, Kade had lunch on the beach with Sky. There he introduced the rest of his tea to her and met three more of her own roster. Whilst enjoying lunch, Kade asked for Sky's help with Nimbus' behavioural problems. She determined that he had expected Kade's promise of a break to include battling in general and suggested he be sent to her parent's bird sanctuary. Kade agreed to do so, causing an already marked improvement in the Honchkrow's attitude. He later found himself in the Ambrette Fossil Lab where Sky was seemingly procuring an an Archen. As the Pokemon was revived from the fossil however, she revealed that she had decided to give the Pokemon to Kade instead. Kade and Sky later visited a Sky Trainer hotspot located on Spike Path, however they found it devoid of anyone except for a pair of twin brother Sky Trainers. The brothers revealed that a trainer with a Heliolisk was attacking any Sky Trainers, which was why they were the only ones around. Sky and Kade arranged to battle the brothers and quickly took the upper hand, but were interrupted by the appearance of the trainer with the Heliolisk. The Heliolisk's Thunder attack striking from above triggered his PTSD and he began having flashbacks of the Geosenge incident leaving Sky to defend and against the attacker with her Emolga whilst also trying to look after Kade. Cumulus snapped Kade out of his flashbacks with a Pound attack, allowing him to briefly aid Sky in defeating the Electric type. They then apprehended the trainer, who revealed that grief at his brother's death during a Sky Battle had lead to the attacks. Kade sympathised with the trainer, but Sky intervened and turned him over to the police anyway. Act Five - Diamond in the Rough After leaving Ambrette Town, Kade noticed something shining on an island off the coast. He headed across to the island, finding that the glint was coming from a Prism Scale attached to a strange altar. After arriving on the island, Kade encountered Laurent, a fellow Aquacorde graduate. Laurent took the prism scale, which resulted in the sudden appearance of a large Kabutops that immediately attacked the pair. Kade using Floccus, his Archen, and Laurent using his Heracross, they attempted to battle the Kabutops. The fossil Pokemon proved to be a tremendously powerful foe, and even after taking serious damage from both opponents it was able to prevail. The Kabutops then moved to finish the job with Kade and Laurent, but was interrupted when the legendary Pokemon Lugia appeared, being the Pokemon the altar was for. The legendary dismissed the altar's guardian before returning to the sea. Following the events on the island, Kade finally reached Cyllage City where he challenged the gym leader, Grant. Grant as a Rock type user had an advantage over Kade, but this didn't deter him. Grant battled with Aurorus whilst Kade began with Floccus. Kade attempted to make use of Floccus' superior Speed and agility, but was unable to break past the defences of Grant's Pokemon and Floccus was defeated. He then switched to Arcus. The Spearow however was also defeated after taking a direct hit from a Refrigerate-boosted Hyper Beam. Defeated, Kade left the gym with advice to employ a more aggressive approach. Only hours later, Kade challenged Grant a second time. Once again the battle begun with Floccus battling Aurorus. This time, Kade employed a more direct approach and had Floccus relentlessly attack the Aurorus up close. Eventually, he was able to overcome its defences and force Grant on to his second Pokemon - a Tyrantrum. The powerful Pokemon quickly defeated Kade's worn out Archen, leaving him with his second choice - Arcus once more. Arcus fought hard, and was able to do some damage to the Tyrantrum, but was overall dramatically outclassed in Defence and power. It was only through sheer stubbornness that the Spearow kept from fainting, taking several strong hits that should have knocked it out. When all seemed lost however, Arcus evolved into a Fearow and learned Drill Run. Using its newfound power and newly learned super-effective move, Arcus was able to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, knocking out the Tyrantrum and refusing to faint intself until its victory was declared. Act Six - Reflection After leaving Cyllage, Kade found himself on Menhir trail where he had spent much of his time as a child birdwatching with his grandfather. It was also the location of his grandparent's grave. It was extremely difficult for him, but Kade forced himself to visit the gravesite. There, in an emotional experience, Kade was finally able to come to say goodbye as he had been unable to attend his grandparents' funeral, and was able to come to terms with his loss. Having come to terms with the events of Geosenge, Kade eventually reached the town itself. He had expected to have a negative experience there, but instead found himself not bothered at all. Instead he found Geosenge a symbol of hope and spent only a short pleasant time there. Out of Geosenge and in Reflection Cave, Kade was interrupted by another trainer who claimed that Kade had something of his. As it turned out, Cumulus had once been his Pokemon and he wanted her Spell Tag back. Kade agreed to battle for the item, pitting his Oricorio against the trainer's. The other trainer's Oricorio was more powerful, but it wasn't able to land a hit and eventually its trainer gave up in frustration and left. Act Seven - Fall After making it out of Reflection Cave, Kade reached Shalour City where he soon visited the Tower of Master where the city's gym is located. However, when he got there, he heard about a trainer higher in the tower who was giving out a Mega Stone and Mega Ring to any trainers that proved themselves worthy. Intrigued, Kade ascended the tower to see this trainer who turned out to be none other than Simon, the Aura Guardian. Surprisingly however, the trainer from Reflection Cave - whose name turned out to be Czar - was also there to battle Simon. Rather than face them both, Simon decided that the two would battle each other. Kade went into battle using Stratus while Czar used Moira, his Larvitar. Stratus was quickly overwhelmed by Czar and Moira's head on, hard offensive tactics and further hindered by a type disadvantage. She fought hard but was rapidly starting to bend to the onslaught. In a brief moment, Stratus was able to level the playing field by learning Endeavour, but in a final clash still lost the battle. Gurrkin and Korrina, who had caught the last half of the battle, surprised both participants when the gym leader applauded their efforts. The happy meeting was short lived however and Korrina left with an ominous warning that they'd both need to do better against her. Pokémon On-Hand Stratus (Female, Reckless) '- Stratus is Kade's starter Pokemon, obtained as a Starly at the Trainer School. Stratus generally maintains a very cool and collected demeanor. She is confident and takes pride in her abilities and appearance. Although not quick to anger usually, she is easily annoyed by Contrail. Stratus evolved into a Staravia whilst battling Sky. Endeavour | Wing Attack | Quick Attack | Double Edge | Aerial Ace | Double Team '''Contrail (Male, Flame Body) '- Contrail was obtained as a Fletchling not long after Kade left Aquacorde to begin his journey. He is cocky and a show off, going out of his way to become the centre of attention and likes to cause trouble for his own amusement. His behaviour has mellowed slightly after being captured by Kade, but he still likes to be in the spotlight. He has developed a rivalry with Stratus. He evolved into a Fletchinder during Kade's encounter with Arcus. Flame Charge | Roost | Quick Attack | Steel Wing | Ember | Aerial Ace 'Noctilucent/Nox (Male, Insomnia) '- Nox was the third Pokemon to be owned by Kade. He was rescued after being trapped in a burned tree with his deceased siblings during the fire started by Team Cinder in Santalune Forest. He is extremely timid and has latched onto Kade as a parental figure. Despite being easily frightened, Nox will face things that scare him if Kade asks him to. Tackle | Foresight | Hypnosis | Feather Dance | Peck 'Arcus (Male, Sniper) '- Arcus was caught en route to Lumiose City when he stole food from Nox. Arcus is something of a Darwinist that acknowledges strength and survival skills above compassion. If he deems you weak, he is unlikely to respect you. If you prove yourself to him however he is quite loyal. Arcus is stubborn and resilient to a "t" and will not give in to any opponent easily, even if he is at an extreme disadvantage. Arcus evolved to a Fearow whilst battling Grant's Tyrantrum at the Cyllage Gym. Drill Run | Leer | Pursuit | Fury Attack | Aerial Ace | Mirror Move '''Cumulus (Female, Dancer) - Kade originally spotted Cumulus on the outskirts of a large flock of Oricorio along Riviere Walk. Kade tended to her wounds and groomed her after Nimbus defeated her and she voluntarily agreed to join his team. Cumulous is quiet, delicate and fussy. She despises getting dirty and took to Kade largely because of his skilled grooming. She wears a Spell Tag around her neck. Pound | Air Slash | Helping Hand | Roost | Feather Dance | Captivate Floccus (Male, Defeatist) - Floccus was revived from a Plume Fossil after being purchased from a lab technician in Ambrette Town by Sky and then given to Kade as a gift. He has a happy and goofy personality and is extremely hyperactive. As Kade was the first person he saw upon being revived, he imprinted on him and is far more affectionate than you'd expect given their short time together. Floccus takes great enjoyment from battling and testing his strength. Quick Attack | Agility | Ancient Power| Dragon Breath | Acrobatics | Quick Guard At Bird Sanctuary 'Nimbus (Male, Moxie) '- Nimbus was originally the leader of a large flock of Murkrow that lived in the forest near Parfum Palace and enslaved local Pidgey. Kade offered Nimbus a place on his team after he and Avril defeated him and his flock began to turn on him. Nimbus is extremely powerful and Kade's heaviest hitter, but at first displayed behavioural problems due to wanting a break from things like battling. Once Kade realised this and provided him with a vacation of sorts, his attitude improved. Night Slash | Sucker Punch | Night Shade | Haze | Wing Attack | Sky Drop Relationships Brielle Baker Kade met Brielle at the Trainer School and developed something of a one-sided friendship with her. He enjoys her quirky personality and admires her battle prowess and drive and, unlike others, is oblivious to her less pleasant character traits. On the other hand, Brielle is generally annoyed by Kade's obliviousness and overly mellow personality as well as by his lack of concern about appearances. She does however find herself grudgingly admitting to his skill at times. Kade considers Brie his closest human friend. Sky Sky is an experienced Sky Trainer a few years older than he is that he encountered en route to Camphrier Town. Kade admires her prodigious skill greatly and enjoys their shared love of Flying types. Sky has taken an interest in Kade and uses their battles to act as a mentor to him and improve his skills. She likes Kade enough to have given away her valuable plume fossil to him. Avril Morris Kade attended the Trainer School with Avril, but the two did not know each other particularly well and barely even recongised each other when they later met near Parfum Palace. Avril doesn't seem to dislike Kade, but does find his mannerisms and Flying type obsession strange. She seems to appreciate his knowledge of Flying Pokemon however. Kade holds Avril's ability at raising her Pokemon in high regard after their encounter with the Murkrow flock. Laurent Hessel Although he finds Laurent's extremely eloquent and formal manner of speaking extremely unusual, Kade respects the other trainer for his politeness and also for his battle prowess. Despite their differences in personality, Kade finds Laurent easy to get along with and shares a similarly inventive battle style with him. Czar Czar dislikes Kade's laid back and mellow attitude as well as his flighty and indirect battle style. He also has something of a bias against him as Kade now owns Cumulus, an Oricorio that once belonged to him, and retains ownership of a Spell Tag that was also his. Kade isn't particular fond of Czar but doesn't share his animosity. Trivia - Kade has a theme songCategory:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Male Characters Category:Aquacorde Graduates